Update 1.10.0
Notable Features * New Map: Cage (Nautical Superiority) for Tier VIII to X * New Map: Aurora (Domination) for Tier VI to IX * Three new powerful boosters! * Increased XP and Silver boost on permanent camouflages * Bonus videos increased to 3x a day Leagues: General Overview Get ready for Leagues, starting December 1, 2018! * A new league icon is now available next to your portrait and profile information. This icon displays your current league and number of Trophies. * Tap the icon to go to the League overview, which has information on the different leagues, weekly and seasonal durations, rules, and leaderboards. (This is available from December 1, 2018) * Play Random Battles to earn Trophies and go up the leagues. The better and more you play, the faster you will climb! * You gain or lose league Trophies depending on your standing among all 14 players in the battle. This means that even if you lose, you could still gain Trophies if you played well. * The higher the tier of your ship, the more Trophies you can gain per battle. * First victories grant you even more Trophies! * Leagues are split into seasons. The first season starts December 1 and ends December 31. * Every new season, Trophies are reset to your current Leagues’ minimum number of Trophies, and Legend players are reset to League 9's minimum number of Trophies. * Bots will not show up in the leaderboard. * Matchmaking is not affected by leagues. Leagues: Rewards Play Random Battles to unlock your weekly and seasonal league rewards! * Find out the exact rewards per league by tapping on them in the league overview. * Weekly rewards are based on your current league. You need to play at least 15 Random Battles during the week to unlock the weekly rewards. * Seasonal rewards are based on the highest league you reached during the entire season. You need to play at least 50 battles during the season to unlock the rewards. * A timer for both weekly and seasonal rewards can be found in the League overview, so you can check how much time you have! * The top 100 players of the server are displayed on the Leaderboard. Make it into the Top 100 by the end of the season to get exclusive camouflages, titles, and portraits! * Rewards are given automatically after each week and season. Leagues: Season 1 Season 1 starts on Saturday, December 1, at midnight (Server Time) * Special portraits and titles for Legend players will be revealed during December! * To celebrate the first season, we will give out special real-life rewards to the top 10 players per server! Stay tuned for more information. Leagues: Fleet Leaderboard Find out how your fleet is performing compared to the competition! * Fleet leaderboard for the ongoing season has been added. * Fleet Trophies have been added to the Fleet overview. * Fleet Trophies are based on the Trophies gained and lost during the current season. * Only battles played while in the Fleet contribute to the Fleet Trophies. Contributed Trophies will remain in the total Fleet Trophies even after leaving the Fleet. New Maps Two new maps have been added to the map pool! Cage (Nautical Superiority) * A new map available for Tier VIII to X battles. * Control the center point while maneuvering through low islands. Aurora (Domination) * A revamped version of the Aurora map is available for Tier VI to IX battles. * Three capture points have been added to the map. * The original Aurora map remains in the map pool as well. Increased Camouflage Bonus Silver and XP bonuses have been increased on all historical and other permanent camouflages for Tier V and above. Premium Ship Bonus * All Premium ships bonus has been changed to +25% XP and +25% Silver from battle. * Free XP ship Nelson is the only exception with no XP bonus and a 50% Silver bonus instead. Bonus Video Ads The bonus video advertisement limit has been increased from two to three times a day. New Boosters Three new powerful boosters have been added! * Universal Booster: +50% Silver, +50% XP, +150% Free XP, -20% Service Cost * Ultimate Silver Booster: +250% Silver, -50% Service Cost * Ultimate XP Super Booster: +250% XP, +500% Free XP Ship Balance Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where aircraft carriers and battleship Ise got stuck on half speed. * Fixed crate keys still being displayed when there are none to be used. * The arrow indicator when reversing is now in its proper place. * Fixed a bug where Clear Sky was not awarded to players who completed the requirements but lost the battle. * Ship skills no longer disappear when going into battle. * Fixed an issue where names were blocked from the friend search because of the chat filter. * Enemy platoons are now clearly visible on the loading screen. * Fixed a bug where turning was impossible while using battle commands. * Fixed a glitch that caused the daily log in advertisement to be available without any rewards to unlock. Other Improvements and Changes * The connection indicator in battle has been redesigned and moved to the top right corner of the screen. * Most numbers have now been unified to the same format. * Some visuals in the shop and daily log in calendar have been updated. * The 250 Gold bundle has been removed from the shop. * The 30*Day Premium Pack's price has been reduced. Developer Post Pre-Update Post= |-|Patch notes= Category:Update